


Purple lipstick

by Zsterwriter14



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Makeup, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsterwriter14/pseuds/Zsterwriter14
Summary: Skull wears bright makeup and piercings, punk stage makeup.He also is constantly wearing his biking helmet despite that.A bit of a introspection into the mind of the weakest Arcebelano.





	Purple lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a part of the Shifter AU. This is just a side thing I wrote because I couldn't get the image of Skull applying his lipstick out of my head.

Deft fingers drew the tube of dark purple lipstick over pale lips with a practiced motion. He had already covered up old scars and faint freckles with pale concealer, causing his lips to stand out in sharp relief. 

The lipstick is changed out for a palate of brightly colored eyeshadow, shades of numerous pinks, purples and blues that had been used numerous times in the past. This time he rubbed a bright orchid color over his eyelids with a makeup pad. The color was spread out dramatically, shadowing his eyes while pulling out their own violet hue. The color put off most people, as did most of his theatrical makeup. 

He switched the palate for his trusty black eyeliner, leaning closer to the mirror. He carefully outlined his eyes with the dark liquid, taking his look from bright to punk with a few careful applications. 

Sometimes he wore his makeup as a mask, another layer to the persona that was the Great Skull, the immoral stuntman. He carefully drew the tear shaped mark on his cheek, careful to not smudge his foundation. 

Sometimes he wore his makeup because he thought it made him look pretty, made him look like someone to be desired instead of what people usually saw. What they saw when they saw his unnatural coloring and sharp features. He pushed his lip ring back into its hole and reclipped the chain to it, tilting his head to the side to start putting in his other piercings. 

He wasn't sure why he bothered anymore, people rarely saw what he had under the helmet these days. Sometimes he wondered if they even remembered what he looked like, what he had looked like before they just started seeing the stuntman and no one else. 

He wondered if anyone remembered who he had been before Skull, the Man Hated by Death took to the stage during that very first show. He wondered if he wanted people to. He paused as he put the earrings in his other ear, twisting a small octopus one he had gotten from one of his people from the Caracassa family. 

He wondered how the Arcobaleno would react if he didn't wear his helmet to one of their meeting like how he did when he was still an adult. He wondered how Reborn would react, or even just Collnello. He wondered how they would react if he didn't wear his makeup. 

He wondered if it would be enough for them to look past the lackey. 

Skull put the white bandages he wore over his more noticeable scar quickly. Covering up things he wanted no one to see. The scars that even his cloud flames were unable to wash away. 

Skull looked at the work he had done, how he had gone from a strange purple eyed freak to the semi-confident stuntman people saw him as. He gave his reflection a weak smirk, not feeling the usual Skull De mort confidence at the moment. 

He pulled the pins that kept his hair back out, allowing his sharp bangs to fall back into his eyes. The rest if his hair spiked up with as touch of gel, not that he needed much. 

He gave himself on last glance as he packed away his makeup, maybe he wouldn't wear his helmet today. 

It wasn't like a head injury could actually kill him anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Commenting is recommended for all of my fics. They fuel my soul and are very encouraging. I can't tell if you guys like my stuff if you don't tell me.


End file.
